1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a computer, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For memory devices, an increase in speed and capacity, a reduction in manufacturing cost and power consumption, and the like are required, and thus memory devices having a variety of structures have been proposed. For example, in Patent Document 1, an extremely low off-state current, which is a characteristic of a transistor including an oxide semiconductor, is focused on, and a technique with which the transistor is used for a memory device is disclosed.
As one of memory devices included in a computer, a cache memory is widely known. A cache memory operates at a higher speed than a main memory device. A copy of part of data in the main memory device is stored in the cache memory. When a computer includes a cache memory, the time for access to data is shortened, and thus the computer can operate at a higher speed.